School Days
by Katanasenpai
Summary: Mello and Matt when they were still in school. L and Near make an appearance later. Also, a little MelloxMatt, but not anything too serious.
1. Period 1: French Class

School Days

Chapter 1: French

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Katana: I wrote this during, you guessed it, French... God it HATE THAT CLASS! No offense to French people, but your language sucks…

Mello yawned, 'god first period French class is SOOOO boring!'

The blonde looked across the room at his friend Matt. He was sitting up straight and never took his eyes off the teacher, Madame Dreary. 'Suck up, acting like he's paying attention,'Mello was the only one who knew that Matt could sleep with his eyes open. He glanced at Madame Dreary. Their eyes meet for a second and she glared at him. Dreary knew that he didn't give a crap about conjugating French words. He turned and stared at the clock in the front of the room. He was using all his brainpower, willing the second hand to make just a _little_ faster. When the teachers back was turned for a second, Mello pulled a piece of chocolate out of his pocket and ate it, 'shit, time for notes.' Mello took out his 'french' notebook and started to doodle.

Dreary saw him, "Francois, would you mind putting that away and take down the notes?"

'Francois' smiled as sweetly as was possible for him and said, "Of course madame." She walked away and he continued to doodle. 'Why the hell do I have to take this f-ing class anyways. Isn't being the 3rd smartest person in the world enough?! A genius doesn't need to know French. They call it the language of love, but Matt always says he prefers Japanese…even then, when will I need to say 'please give me a cheese sandwich' in French?'

Mello snapped back to reality when he noticed that Matt was looking at him. The other boy was mouthing something…. 'Answer her?'… Mello looked at Dreary, she was looking at him expectantly.

"What!" Mello said, clueless to wait was going on.

"Quelle est la date?" the teacher asked

"Ummmm…Il est noir…" the blonde replied, coolly. Dreary shook her head and sighed. Mello glared at Matt who looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Mello glared harder and whispered, "Just die…"

Then Matt finally burst out in hysterical laughter.


	2. Period 2: Sweeter Than Chocolate

Ch2; Sweeter than Chocolate

Katana: Apparently, some people were offended by my french remark in the first chapter. Well, I'm not gonna apologize. It's a free country, so there! Just don't take it out on my fanfic. Bitch at me, not at my work, cuz that'll get me mad. If anyone has any scenerios that you want me to put Matt, Mello, L, or Near in just comment me, ok?

"Melllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Matt said waving his hands in front of Mello's face, "Help me! I don't get it!"

It was after school around 5 o'clock and the 2 roommates, Mello and Matt, were sitting at the table doing their homework."Hell no, I'll just end up doing it all for you and anyways, what the hell do I know aboutu opportunity cost?

"Please, I'll buy you dinner!"

"No!'

Matt pouted, "Please?"

"Fuck off!"

Matt leaned across the table and kissed Mello on the cheek "Please?"

Mello paused before he whispered, "No..."

Matt kissed Mello on the lips, "What about now?"

Mello scoffed, "Fine, just stop...now..." He reached across the table and grabbed the other boy's economy homework.

"Thank you Mello-chan!" Matt grinned.

"Thai. I want Thai for dinner, get to it."

"Ok!' Matt stood up and went to the phone.

'That ass,' Mello thought, 'sometimes he nakes me wonder which one of us is actually smarter."


	3. Period 3: Why Near is L's Successor

Chapter 3: Why Near is L's successor

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Sexy back

Katana: Thank you all of the reviews! They make me so happy! T-T. I shall continue to write this as long as I have people who will read it! So please continue to review and give me inspiration and ideas!

The Next morning Mello woke to the sound of his alarm clock playing, 'Sexy Back'. The boy rolled over and smacked the 'snooze' button, hitting Matt in the head with his elbow in the process. Matt moaned and snuggled closer to Mello mumbling something about "5 more minutes…" Mello sighed, then yelled loudly in the other boy's ear, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

Matt blinked sleepily, "Oh, morning!" he yawned.

"'Morning' my ass," Mello yelled, "Why are you in my bed!"

"B-But Mello-chan! It was so cold last night, and I was lonely!" Matt said giving his best pair of puppy dog eyes. Mello glared at Matt, but he still had the 'beaten dog' expression on his face. Then the blonde grabbed his pillow and began to beat Matt about the head with it.

"AH! Someone help me! Mello's trying to rape me!" Matt yelled, laughing. They were wrestling on the floor, when the bedroom door opened. Mello looked up in horror, for who should be there but the infamous L. The detective still had his impassive look in his face. He muttered, "Near told me that you two were fighting, but you seem to be doing well now." Mello's jaw dropped. L turned to leave, then he muttered to himself, "Probability of Mello being a girl, 60."

Mello turned to Matt and hissed, "I will murder you." Matt grinned and said, "I love you too Mello!"

L was walking through the hall heading back to his office, the gears in his mind working madly. Finally one thought came perfectly clear, 'Note to self, make Near my successor.'


	4. Period 4: Personal Space

Ch 4: Personal Space

Katana: Btw 'MattTheGamer', Mello and Matt are in the 11th grade, not the 12th. I put them in the same grade as me. It's just easier to write that way, lol.

Also I apologize if I write sporadic and short fics, my intour-webs are broken and I have to do this in school.

"You are excused," Watari said to the two boys. Mello and Matt stood up, bowed and left.

Outside, Mello hits Matt upside the head. "Ow! What the hell?" Matt exclaimed, rubbing his now sore head.

"Three hours Matt, THREE HOURS! All about personal space and sexual harassment."

"And gay marriage. OW! But it was your fault in the first place. I mean if you hadn't overreacted….OW! Stop it!"

"You're the one who slept in my bed!"

Matt shrugged, "Yeah, so what? We're roommates!"

"_Roommates_, not _bedmates_!"

Matt's eyes welled up with tears.

"What?" Mello said, with mild disgust.

"B…but I love you!" Matt sobbed, starting to cry. Mello sighed and gave the other boy a hug, "I know…"

Matt looked up at Mello with a foolish grin on his face.

"What now?" Mello asked.

"You love me…"

"I never said that!"

"YOU LOOOOOOOOVE ME!!!!"

'I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

Matt started to dance and sing, "Mello-chan loves me, Mello-chan wants me!"

"GO TO HELL MATT!"

But Matt ignored him and skipped though the hall chanting that Mello wanted to do naughty things with him. Mello chased the other boy shouting various insults and shooting his gun.

In his office Watari could hear Matt and Mello already screaming at each other, 'Oh god why…" he thought, resting his head on the desk. Then he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen a started to write his next speech about violence…and gay marriage.


	5. Period 5: Lunch Time

Ch5: Lunch Time

"So Mello-chan, what do you want to eat?" Matt asked. It was lunchtime at Mello and Matt's school and the choices was a spicy chicken sandwich for $2.35 or fish nuggets for $1.75. Matt was holding Mello by the wrist, dragging the other boy after him.

"Cheap crap," Mello muttered.

"B-but MELLO-CHAAAAN! I want the chicken!"

_Whap._

One blow to the head and then Matt changed his mind.

"Who thought it was a good idea to make fish nuggets?" Matt asked Mello in the cheap line.

"Probably the same guy who invented chicken nuggets," Mello said, trying to rip his arm out of Matt's death grip, "But when I find him, I _**WILL**_ kill him"

"I think his name is Henry."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know," Matt shrugged, "it just seems like an evil name…"

"You're an idiot...and let go of my arm!"

"Nope," Matt grinned.

"I said let go."

"Say please!"

"P-Please," Mello said, choking on the word, "Let go of me!"

"Do a little dance!"

"NEVER!"

"Dance!"

"GET THE FUCK OFFA ME!"

"I love you mommy," Matt snuggled against Mello's arm.

"I hate you and I'm not your mother!"

"Hehehehehe! You're so cute when you're mad!" he kissed Mello on the cheek. Mello groaned, "The line's moving."

"Ok!" Matt stepped forward and then continued to snuggle against Mello's arm. A few minutes later, the two of them were sitting at a table with their lunches. Matt was poking at his food with a fork and Mello was watching him. Matt picked up a cheese-covered French fry between his thumb and forefinger, "Do you think they realize that the cheese they put on these looks like boogers?"

"Do you think they care?"

"Probably not. Umm…Mello?"

"Yes?"

"There's something green and fuzzy on my fish nugget."

"So?" Mello pushed his own Styrofoam tray further away from himself.

"Oh my god Mello, I think it moved!"

The blonde stood up, grabbed both of their trays and walked to the garbage and threw away both uneaten lunches. Matt ran over to him, "Hey! I paid $2.35 for that!" Mello touched Matt's shoulder, "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

"The sweet, aromatic smell of CHOCOLATE!" Mello grabbed Matt by the wrist and made a beeline for the snack line. He stopped when he spotted what exactly the lunch lady was selling to the hormone-ridden student body.

"WHAT THE HELL MELLO!?! It's only chocolate chip cookies!" Matt said, massaging his sore wrist, "Come on let's get some, I'm starving!"

The blonde stood in shock until they reached the front of the line. The lunch lady asked him, "What do you want?"

He glared at her, "Did _you_ make them?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did _YOU_ make those monstrosities?"

"Oh! You mean the cookies? Yes I did!"

"HOW DARE you! Befouling such good, pure chocolate! May your soul burn in the deepest level of hell for this!"

Matt moved the red-faced boy over and said to the stunned woman, "He'll take two."

Back at the table, Mello was holding a funeral service for his cookies and Matt was munching happily away at his own, "Ya know Mello, you really gotta calm down. After all, it's only a cookie."

"Shut up."

"It's not right to scare the shit outta some lady over cookies. Have you ever tried anger management?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Matt looked at him in shock, "How'd that go?"

"I shot the therapist."

"What?!"

"He was trying to get me to admit that I had a problem! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"Wait, don't they usually do that in the first five minutes of the first session?"

"Actually, it was three minutes."

"THREE!?"

"The WORST three minutes of my life. After that, I was banned from going to therapy sessions ever again….ever…."

"But THREE MINUTES and then you SHOT the guy?"

"Why do you seem surprised?"

Matt took a bite of his cookie, "I don't really know. It _does_ seem like something you'd do." He looked at Mello's cookies, "You gonna eat those?" he reached for the cookies.

"Touch them and die," Mello said, and stuffed them in his mouth.

"I thought you didn't like cookies!"

"Nope, I hate 'em." Mello took a swing of the milk that he didn't throw away.

"Then why…"

"Just because I hate them doesn't mean that I'd let you have them!"

They were in the middle of arguing over cookie politics when Near came over to their table with his lunch. "May I sit with you?" he asked, setting his lunch down on the table.

"Hell no!" Mello kicked the chair that Near was about to sit in away.

"But I have no where else to sit."

"There are 25 chairs left in the cafeteria," Matt said.

"Yes, but there is only one chair left that isn't at a table of morons."

Mello scoffed and Near pulled the chair back over and sat down.. Matt watched as near began to eat his lunch.

"What's so interesting?" Near asked, looking up.

"You're actually _eating_ that?" Matt said amazed, "You're my new idol!"

" I believe that one must eat healthy foods, no matter how distasteful, to maintain proper brain function. Which, I'm sure you can agree, is a vital part of becoming L's successor. Perhaps, if Mello had eaten more fruits and vegetables as a child, as opposed to the outrageous amounts of chocolate he currently consumes, he might've had a mild chance of becoming the next L…" Near took a deep breath, sighed and then went back to his lunch. Mello's face was bright red. "WHAT!" he screamed, "YOU FUCKING ALBINO BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!" He slammed his fists on the table.

"Please stop it Mello-kun, it's quite childish and unsightly," Near said, hardly pausing from his lunch.

'WHO'S A CHILD!? AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR PAJAMAS TO SCHOOL!" He reached into his pocket to pull out his gun, but just then the bell rang. Near stood and bowed slightly to the still-furious Mello, "That was a wonderful conversion, and I thank you for it." Then he left. Matt was giggling with his face hidden behind his Gameboy.

"Just shut up Matt," Mello said, turning the game system off, "We must plan for tomorrow night."

"Gee Mello, what are we going to do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we to everynight, finish our homework, make out, and THEN try to become L's successor!

Katana: Anyone old enough to remember Pinky and the Brain?


	6. Period 6: My turn

School Days Chapter 6: My Turn

Katana: SOoOoOo…I don't own any game systems or Pokemon fyi. This was supposed to be a one-shot-ish thing, but I put it in here.

Mello swore under his breath, "damn he beat me again. Damn you Near."

He threw down his Nintendo DS. 'If only Pikachu held on a bit longer.'

"WAIT! I still have Psyduck! I Can still win!" He picked up the rejected game system, "Psyduck I choose you! Psyduck use Tail Whip! DAMN IT!"

"I told you Mello," A British-sounding voice said over the intercom-microphone-walkie-talkie thingy, "Psyduck is a crappy Pokemon and Tail Whip is even crappier."

"Near, you bastard," Mello growled, "Crappier isn't even a goodish word! IT'S NOT A TRUEIFIED WORD!"

"My IQ just dropped 80 points from talking to you, Goodbye."

"Shit…Well, time to go play more Pokemon." Mello stood up, left the room, and walked down the hall. He reached for the doorknob, but stopped just before opening it.

"_Waka Laka Love and…Waka Laka love and…Waka Laka love and fantasy!"_

"Damn it! I missed the last jump!"

Mello opened the door. Matt was standing on his DDR mat. (K: hehehe, Matt's on the mat.) "Oh well, I'll try Xepher again"

"Matt, it's MY turn." Mello said, walking toward the uber-nerd.

Matt sighed, "Fine then , play DDR with me."

I don't wanna play fucking DDR, I wanna play Pokemon!" Mello snapped.

"But I was playing DDR first!"

"Ask me if I care."

"_Do_ you care?"

"Fuck no, now move!" Mello was in no mood to put up with Matt's shit.

"I don't wanna!"

"MOVE!"  
"NO!"

They both sighed heavily and looked away from each other, then suddenly looked at each other. Mello glared at the boy, "Jan-ken-pon it?"

"Anytime," Matt replied.

"Saishowagu…Jan…ken…pon!"

"Rock and Rock," Matt said.

"Jan…ken…pon!"

Mello groaned, "Paper and paper, damn…"

"Jan…Ken…Pon!"

"Scissors beats paper!" Matt jumped back onto the mat and started to play 'Xepher' on 'Expert' mode.

"Damn it Matt!" Mello yelled, "you cheated!"

The gamer ignored him.

Not many things annoyed Mello (K: LIES!), but being ignored by a smart-ass cheating gamer who has an obsession with DDR DEFINITELY made the list. Mello growled and tackled Matt to the ground, "You bastard, it's MY TURN!"

"No it isn't!"

"YES IT IS!"

Mello slapped Matt across the face and the power button on the Playcube 64. Matt got up just in time to see the television go black. (K: Mello hits like a girl.) The screen clicked back on with an overly cute cry of "PIKA!" Matt was furious. HE picked the Player 1 controller and went to the duel arena.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mello said trying to rip the controller out of Matt's hands. But he wouldn't let go.

"I want to challenge you to a duel." Matt said, quickly picking his Pokemon.

"Why the hell would I accept?"

"What afraid you'll get your ass kicked?"

Mello grabbed his controller and picked his Pokemon, "Just don't cry when I beat you!"


	7. Period 7: Revenge

School Days Chapter 7: Revenge

----------------------------------

Katana: Sorry if the style of writing is weird this chapter, L don't know how else to do a video game dialouge outside of a more or less script format. So again, I apologize.

--------------------------------------

Mello's Pokemon

Jigglypuff

Eevee

Psyduck

Matt's Pokemon

Ninetales

Dragonair

Pikachu

Mello's first pokemon: Eevee

HP: 152

Matt's first pokemon: Ninetales

HP: 200

Matt: NINETALES USE FIRE BLAST!

Eevee HP: 0/152

Announcer: It's a one hit wonder!

Mello's 2nd Pokemon: Jigglypuff

HP: 201

Matt: NINETALES FIRE BLAST AGAIN!

Jigglypuff HP: 100/201

Mello: JIGGLYPUFF USE LULLABY!

Ninetales: asleep

Matt: NINETALES RETURN!

Announcer: The trainer is choosing another Pokemon!

Matt: PIKACHU IS CHOOSE YOU!

HP: 167

Mello: JIGGLYPUFF, LULLABY!

The attack missed.

Matt: PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!

Jigglypuff: 0/201

Announcer: Oh, it's down!

Mello: PSYDUCK I CHOOSE YOU!

HP: 76

PSYDUCK USE TAIL WHIP!

Announcer: Pikachu's evasion has decreased.

Matt: THUNDERBOLT!

Psyduck HP: 0/76

---------------

Mat threw down his controller and walked away. Mello sat staring at the screen. After a while, he scoffed and muttered, "I've always been better at the mini-games,." Then he turned off the Playcube 64 and went to look at naughty picture on the internet


	8. Period 8: Economy or the Price of Genius

Period 8: Economy or The Price Of Genius

Period 8: Economy or The Price Of Genius

Mrs. Cost stood in front of the class, "Today, to illustrate a monopoly, we are going to play Monopoly."

Mello was banging his head against his desk when everyone else broke into their groups. In Mello's group there was Matt, Near and some other girl who really didn't do much named Amanda.

"I'll be the banker," Near said, grabbing the box.

"Hell no! I will!" Mello grabbed the other side.

"But Mello-kun, you always cheat."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do Mello-chan," Matt muttered, putting away his Gameboy.

"Fuck you Matt!"

"Anytime Mello…"

Near started to set up the board, "Let's play shall we?"

"I want the car," Matt said, reaching for the piece.

Mello slapped his hand, "I already called it in my mind."

"That doesn't count!"

"Talk to the gun!"

"Fine," Matt said, "I'll have the bag of gold."

"I already have it," Amanda muttered.

"The dog?"

"Me," Near said placing his piece on the board.

Matt sighed, "I'll have the shoe then, ANY OBJECTIONS?!"

_Silence._

"Shall we start?", Near looked at Mello, "The teacher said we need someone to record the sales and purchases."

Amanda raised her right hand, with her left she wrote in her notebook, "I'll do it."

"Now whom shall go first?"

Matt jumped up, "I WILL!"

Mello pushed him back down, "Shut up Matt. Me and Near will Jan-Ken-Pon for it."

'_I can't lose! This is my chance!'_

Mello and near raised their fists in unision.

_Jan-Ken-Pon_

Rock-Rock

_Jan-Ken-Pon_

Paper-Paper

_Jan-Ken-Pon_

Rock-Paper

"Best 2 out of 3!" Mello said.

"You lost, I go first," Near grabbed the dice.

"Stupid Limey."

Near rolled and landed on a chance, he read the card aloud, "Move to Broadwalk."

"What the hell!? You cheated!"

Near looked at Mello, "Honestly Mello-kun, you think that I would cheat? I don't need to cheat to beat you."

Mello's face turned bright red and Matt Sighed and pulled out his Nintendo DS, '_It looks like we aren't gonna be finishing this game today.'_ Matt was more or less oblivious to the rest of the argument between Mello and Near as he was busy cross-examining a parrot. He only heard various insults from Mello, Near's monotone replies, and then the teacher yelling. Matt then heard a _fwoom_ as the teacher's desk went up in flames.

Fortunately for Mello, living in a super top-secret genius orphanage and being 2nd in line to be the next L, exempt him from having to go to court. Roger just made Mello apologize to his teacher and then Watari wiped her memory so that there would not be any messy blackmail business in the future. After all, the next L with a criminal record wouldn't do much for his credibility.

"I just can't stand him being better than me all the time!" Mello said to Watari.

Watari smiled, "I think Near is actually a little jealous of you Mello."

"Wha?"

"Well, even though Near is smarter than all the other children, his cool, objective demeanor has left him with no friends…At least you have Matt."

Mello scoffed and left the office and went into the hall where Matt was waiting, leaning against the wall with is Gameboy. He looked up from his game and held out a bar of chocolate to his friend, "Still no records?"

"Nah," Mello took a bite of the 78 Dark Chocolate, "Hey Matt?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks…" Mello put his arm around his friend.

Matt stepped away shocked, "What did he say to you?"

Mello just smiled and grabbed Matt's hand. The pair walked back to their next class.

Katana: Sorry for not updating! I had this vision of how Mello beat Near in one respect, Mello has a good friend who he can trust….definately a fluff chapter. The funny stuff will be back next chapter and it'll be up very, very soon! Ja mata ne!


	9. Period 9: PrePreschool Part 1

Period 9: Pre-Preschool (Part 1)

Period 9: Pre-Preschool (Part 1)

Monday, 9:00 a.m.

"Why do we have to do f-ing community service to graduate anyways?" Mello was pouting in the back seat of the mini-van driving down the highway.

"Meh," Matt replied, completely absorbed in a Pokemon trainer battle.

"We have to help out with a Preschool though, who the hell signed us up for that?! Babysitting f-ing three year olds who still wear diapers and cry all the time."

"Meh."

"Matt the car's on fire."

"Meh."

Mello scoffed, grabbed the Gameboy out of Matt's loving hands, and threw it out of the open car window.

"Hey! Whad'ya do that for?"

"You were asking for it!" Mello pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"B-but," Matt started to cry, "Charmeleon had just evolved into Charzard! It took me FOREVER!!"

"Can't ya hack the game?"

"You just don't get it …" Matt muttered. Mello took another bite of his chocolate bar while Matt watched. Then Matt snatched the chocolate and threw it out the window.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"See! See what it feels like?!"

"But that was the best tasting chocolate ever!"

"Can't ya just steal some more?" Matt grinned evilly.

"L gave that to me!"

"So?"

"I'll fucking kill you!" Mello started to choke Matt in a fashion that would have made Homer Simpson proud.

"H-hey…Mello…We're here!" Matt said when he could aquire enough air to talk.

"Oh, fuck," Mello stopped attempting to kill the immortal (K: for now :p) Matt and got out of the car.

"Mello-chan! Don't forget the snacks!" Matt said in a sing-song voice, holding up a plastic grocery bag of various, child-friendly yummies. Mello walked over to the other boys and grabbed the bag. He glared at Matt, "I hate you." He then walked into the building. Matt smiled to himself, '_I wonder how much he'd hate me if he knew that I'm the one that signed us upto work here…'_

Katana: My procrastination finally abates enough to put up yet another chapter! The issue I have with new chapters is that I'm worried that my work isn't deserving of all your lovely reviews tear Thank you all so much!! This arch-ish-thing is gonna go on for about 5? chapters so please stay with me!

And to all reviewers, treat your self to some caramel custard!!


	10. Period 10: PrePreschool Part 2

Chapter 10: Pre-Preschool (Part 2)

Chapter 10: Pre-Preschool (Part 2)

Mello and Matt entered the classroom. The walls were painted white and had hand-drawn pictures of Dora the Explorer, Winnie the Pooh, and Bob the Builder. Also, there were three small tables with mini-chairs and a normal sized desk with a rolling chair in which the teacher would, and was, sitting.

Mrs. Paula, the teacher, looked up, "About time," She held out a paper that had suspiciously happy looking beach balls on it, go to the office and copy 16 of these and then use the paper cutter to cut them in half." Mello sighed, grabbed the paper, and headed with Matt to the office.

-20 Minutes Later-

When they finally returned, Matt was holding the copies in his left hand. His right was trying to hold up what remained of his pants. Both of their clothes were cut in random places. Mello's shirt was entirely Missing In Action. Mrs. Paula looked up from her papers, "Oh, so the blonde one's a boy." Matt handed her the papers and abandoned his pants to focus his full attention on holding Mello back from killing the teacher.

Mrs. Paula remained oblivious, "What took you so long?"

Matt shuddered, "Paper cutter, don't ask…"

Thankfully Mrs. Paula didn't ask, on the other hand, "Well, you can't let the children, or their parents, see you like this. You look like hobos."

"Don't worry!" Matt let go of Mello who had given up the fight, "This stuff happens a lot. I have an extra outfit in the car," Matt left to get the substitute clothes.

The room was completely silent after Mello had left, until Mrs. Paula let out a polite cough and finally said what had preyed on her mind ever since she first saw Mello, "So, you're a guy then…"

"Shut up."

"I couldn't really tell you know?"

"I said shut up."

"You have such lovely features."

Mello pulled out his gun from…you don't wanna know…and pointed it at the hapless teacher's head.

"Hey Mel, no guns in school," Matt had reappeared by the door with two book bags, supposedly caring polyester and leather mercy in his hand, "Come on, the boys' room is over here."

Mello followed his friend down the hall to the bathroom passing multiple children and their respective parents on the way. Once they were in the bathroom, Matt turned to the still half-naked Mello reached out his hand and said, "Give me the gun."

"But,why?"

"Because you might shoot a kid!"

"Fine, but I'd better get a hell of a lot of chocolate for this!"

Mello handed Matt his gun and he then tossed it into his backpack. Both boys started to change. Matt reached into his bag and pulled out a chocolate bar, "Hey Mel, lookie here!"

Mello had just zipped up his black vest, "Give it."

"Come and get it!" Matt said in a sing-song voice. Mello sighed heavily and took a step closer to Matt.

"More."

_Step_

"More."

_Step._

Mello was about half a foot away from Matt. Mello went to grab the chocolate that Matt was holding above his head and Matt kissed him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In the doorway there was a little boy who had apparently witnessed the entire scene. The boy run to his mother, "Mommy Mommy, a boy kissed a girl in the bathroom!"

Mello followed, "No lady…it wasn't….wha…I'M NOT A GIRL!!"

"But you look like one!" the kid said hiding behind his mother.

"What?! I do not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"You brat, I'll…"

"That's enough," Matt grabbed Mello's raised hand and dragged him back to the school room. The kid stuck out his tongue to the struggling Mello.

Katana: I'm really on a roll with posting! YAY! As usual thank you all for your kind reviews. I hope to post one chapter a week for the rest of the summer, Crosses fingers. Now that your done reading ch. 10, go watch the Death Note movies. Matt and Mello aren't in them, but they're DAMN good!! Remember to eat your vegetables kids!

Next chapter: School starts!


	11. Period 11: Schooltime!

Chapter 11:

Disclaimer: I have to make up for past chappies!! I don't own….Legos or anything in this or earlier chapters, only the purple unicorn on my ceiling and my own writings, so THERE SUE-HAPPY PEOPLES!!

Matt place their bags in a vacant cubby and Mrs. Paula went outside in to the hall. She returned a few minutes later, followed by a5 or 6 little children whi, as soon as they could get past their teacher and through the door, ran to the toys stattered around the room. Mrs. Paula smiled and turned to Matt and Mello, "Now go play with them until class starts."

"What!? I don't play with little kids. Right Matt?" Mello turned to the gamer for support, but was shock to see that his friend was missing. Mello looked around and then spotted the gamer in a far corner playing with blocking blocks, "Matt, you ass!"

"You shouldn't swear Mister," said a little girl tugging on Mello's pants.

Matt grinned at his friend, "Come on Mel. We need to do this, so we might as well enjoy ourselves!"

Mello sighed, sat down next to Matt , and picked up a block. Hje was about to place it when see saw Tokyo Tower. Matt had created a exact minature Tokyo, complete with race-neutral Lego people.

"That's awesome Matt!!" Mello gasped, admiring the city. Then a kid, by the name of Alex, ran through the city of Tokyo like an annoying mini-Godzilla, knocking down all the buildings.

Matt laughed, picked up a Lego guy and had him shout, "Gojira, monsta monsta AHHH!"

In the chaos, Mello was hit in the head with a block, "Ow, what the…" Blood was oozing slowly from a cut on his head. Mello grabbed Alex by the wrist, "Hey you apologize!" Alex stuck out his tongue and kicked Mello in the shin. Matt glomped Mello to the floor before Mello could further 'traumatize' the child, "Calm down Mel." Mello struggled to escape, while Matt sat on top of him. After a while Mello stopped, "Ok, I won't kill him. Now, GET OFFA ME!"

Matt stood up and grabbed Mello's hand, helped him get up too. Mello wiped the blood off his forehead with the back of his hand, "Little bastard…If I had behaved like that as a kid…"

"You did, or do I have to remind you of that incident in preschool that involved nontoxic fingerpaints, a police investigation, and removal of that poor woman's kidneys…" Matt handed him a bandage.



Mello snatched it of his hand, "Shut up. Anyways, it was her fault for letting me have that popsicle stick." Matt just smiled and ran off to play with some other, more mature, kids. Mello decided to head over to a small table where a little boy was drawing. Mello sat down next to him and saw the page was covered in circles, squiggles and glitter….LOTS of glitter. "What are you drawing?" the blonde asked, pretending to give a crap.

"Is my mommy and my big sistour," the boy said not looking up. Mello scoffed and grabbed a piece of paper and a crayon. He drew an ugly old man and wrote 'Kira' on his shirt. Next he drew himself and a few of his Mafia buddies holding guns. 'BAM BAM BAM' he drew the bullets hitting Kira and then the criminal collapsing. On another piece of paper, he drew Kira begging Mello for mercy on his hands and knees and licking Mello's boots, while Near watched.

Mello was laughing maniacally when a little girl tapped him on the shoulder, "Whatcha drawing?"

Mello scrabbled to hide his drawing for her innocent gaze, "My dream world…" Mello muttered almost sadly, then grabbed his papers and walked away.

Katana: SOOOOO, for you curious people, my mom IS a preschool teacher and this part of the story is based off of my adventures whilst helping out with her class. Most of these kids, the ones with names, are real. And yes, Alex is THAT evil…he REALLY reminded me of a juvenile Mel…hehehe…..So until next time!!


	12. Period 12: Tangent

Period 12: On a Tangent

Period 12: On a Tangent

Katana: This is separate from the main story. Just a brief side story that I wrote…in…Algebra…

Mello rested his head on his hand. He stared blankly at his Algebra 2 teacher, Mrs. Streamer, writing mathematical stuff he didn't understand on the board. Since Matt hadn't been doing his homework for the past few weeks for Mello to copy, (Apparently some new video game had come out), he had absolutely no clue what was going on. In the big scheme of things, he didn't see how whatever she was attempting to teach would help him in anyway.

They were apparently studying for the Standardized test they were forced by the government to take next week. His stomach growled, he wondered if his teacher would notice him reach into his pocket and eat a chocolate bar. He decided to risk it; he broke off a piece of the chocolate in his pocket and threw it into his mouth. She didn't notice.

To make things worse, this is one of the classes Matt didn't have with him, so Mello couldn't even throw things at his friend.

Oh god, next period he had a study hall with Near and then French with that painfully dull Dreary woman.

Everyone was pulling out a paper he didn't have. Mello didn't bother to tell the teacher, that would only draw attention to himself, and otherwise she would never notice.

At least next period he could avoid Near AND look up porn on the internet by getting on the pass to the computer lab. Maybe he could watch Pinky and the Brain or Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series.

The teacher finally said the words he had waited 43 minutes and 27 seconds for her to say, "You guys are done for the day." Now Mello didn't have to even attempt to pay attention.

He did hear that they were doing word problems due tomorrow; maybe he'd come down with a case of Schizophrenia and have to stay in the dormitory.

Maybe Matt would have to nurse him back to health. He let himself dwell on that tangent for a while.

The bell rang pulling Mello out of his thoughts. He picked up his books and headed slowly to his study hall.


	13. Period 13: Young Love

Period 13: Young Love

Katana: Sorry this chapter is soooo short…but that's the way the cookie crumbles….

After a few more minutes of playtime, Mrs. Paul tapped Mello on the shoulder, "Since you and your friend are here, I decided that we are going to take the kids to the playground." Mrs. Paula clapped her hands to get the children's attention, "Everyone grad a buddy. We're going outside!"

The class paired up, a little blonde boy named Nathan grabbed Mello's hand and dragged him into the line while a curly brown-haired girl named Gabby smiled sweetly at Matt and he held her hand. The caravan of 2 year olds then headed outside. Once outside Matt headed to the merry-go-around and Mello started to play ball, after much protesting, with Nathan.

Mello kicked the ball to Nathan who ran away then ran back and kicked it to Mello. This exchange continued until Nathan decided to pick up the ball and throw it past Mello. Mello sighed and ran off to get the ball and when he turned around Nathan was behind him. He had his head down and in his outstretched hand was a dandelion. Mello looked at the flower for a minute, then asked, "For me?"

Nathan nodded, still looking at his feet. Mello looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking and, grabbing the flower, muttered a quick, "Thanks."

He walked away from the kid and Matt put his am around Mello's shoulder, "Aw, isn't that the sweetest thing!" Mello pushed his friend's arm off, "If you tell one person, I swear I'll…"

Matt smiled and grabbed the flower, "I won't, I promise." He put the flower behind Mello's ear and ran away.


	14. Period 14: Elmo Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Poptarts either….or any of the songs mentioned…or Scooby-dooooooooo

Katana: So you all know, my mom's preschool is run by a Lutheran church, that's why they have to say a prayer before they eat. I'm not being partial to any religion, that's just how it works. Btw, I think Mello's agnostic and Matt's an atheist…I don't know that for a fact that's just how I see it…

--

After an eventful 32 minutes and 17 seconds of outdoor frolicking, Mrs. Paula intructed Mello and Matt to lead the class inside for that most glorious of preschool delights, Snack Time.

The children ran back to the room despite Matt and Mello's feeble attempts at telling them to walk.

"Where do they get all this energy?" Mello panted.

"I honestly believe that television is to blame," Matt wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, "Television and Poptarts do evil things to adolescents."

"Matt, you know that made absolutely no sense…"

"I know Mel. Don't question, just accept."

The snack for the day turned out to be Cheese-its, Scooby-Doo fruit snacks, and juice boxes. Before the class was permitted to break into their artifically colored treats, Mrs. Paula had the class say a prayer. They sang an obnoxiously cute song called, "Open Shut Them" that made Mello's eye twitch. After that, Mrs. Paula said a short prayer thanking god for their snack and for the class's new friends, Mello and Matt. At this Mello sighed and Matt smiled sweetly.

The class then broke into their snack with ravenous delight. Matt and Mello were kept busy opening juices, cleaning up spills and removing gummy snacks from hair. By the time Mello and Matt sat down to eat their snack, it was already Circle Time.

The "circle" was actually a large oval rug with the letters of the alphabet in rainbow colors on the border. Each student ran to his or her respective letter and sat down on it. Mello and Matt looked at the vacant 'M' then at each other.

"I call it, I'm older than you," Mello ran to his letter and sat down on it.

Matt followed him and sat on Mello's lap.

"What the fu…" Mello started, but stopped mid-sentence seeing as Mrs. Paula sent him a glare that would stop a herd of charging wildebeest in their tracks.

It turns out that circle time consists of each student standing up, saying what letter they sit on and what their name is. This task was rather difficult for Mello since Matt refused to get off his lap.

Anyways, at this point even had Mello stood up, he would have fallen flat on his face, seeing as he had no feeling below his waist. Matt smiled at the thought of Mello screaming at him for making his legs fall asleep while he was struggling to get up.

After the alphabet, Mello and Matt were put through a form of torture called, "Elmo's Alphabet Rap".

A song that Mello was sure merited the title 'Cruel and Unusual Punishment'.

The ecstatic children and the unwilling Mello and Matt were put through a rigorous course of "Head, Shoulder, Knees, and Toes", "The Train Song", "My God is so Big", and back by popular demand, "Elmo's Alphabet Rap".

At the end of Circle Time, Mello and Matt we more than ready for naptime. But they were in for a nasty shock, for when Mello asked Mrs. Paula when naptime was, she told him that they didn't have it this Pre-school.

This statement was followed ny Mello screaming mellow-dramatically while Matt went to play with the finger paints.

--

Katana: Damn it another short chapter...oh well, sucks to be you people... L's probably agnostic now that I think about it...and Near is definitely an atheist, ehehehe…if you don't know what agnostic is, look it up…If I can find links to the songs I mentioned, I'll post them on my profile! Also, I'm gonna be camping this week from Sunday to Friday, soooo while I will be unable to post, I'll have ample writing time...Maybe a couple of chapter of Mello and Matt camping?? Don't forget to review! The next chapter will probably be the last in preschool, sniff, sniff. T-T


	15. Period 15: Turn and Face the Strange

Katana: Sorry about the late chapter. At college now and between homework and life, I've been obscenely busy. *sigh*. This chapter is dedicated Tsuki Kumori and all my other friends in high school, who helped make my life bearable for the past few years. I love you all more than words can say. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!

Matt didn't know what to do, he was angry, sad, depressed, excited. He sat up in his bed, then got up and started pacing across his room. He didn't know what he'd do with Mello so far away. He could see him in the fall and spring when the roads where clear and he could take his motorcycle, but what about in the winter? He didn't have a car! How long was the winter, November to February? Four months? 4 months of no Mello. Four months with no one to talk to, to annoy. Four months without his best, and truly only, friend.

He stopped pacing and sighed, he knew this was coming this was coming ever since they'd first met. Mello was a year ahead of him. That fact was always there, looming over their heads, a dark shadow of truth.

Matt left his room and ran down the hall to Mello's room. The door was unlocked; Mello was sitting on the floor, packing his suitcase.

"You can't go," Matt said, crossing his arms.

"Can and am," Mello replied, not looking up.

"You can't go, not without me. You're bound to shoot someone your first week, if not your first day. What'll you do without me?"

"I guess I'll just have to change," Mello stopped at his task for a second, "Make new friends, a new life."

"And what'll happen to me?" Matt's hands fell limp to his sides.

Mello glared at him, "How the hell am I supposed to know?! Maybe this year will be hell, maybe it'll be great. You'll meet other people. Maybe even get a life, instead of babysitting me all the time."

"I-I don't want to…" Matt looked down at his feet and then sharply met Mello's eyes, "I love you, and unlike you, it's not easy for me to just throw away our friendship. After all we've been through, and all we've done together….Well…I guess I meant nothing to you, but it was EVERYTHING to me! It was all I ever had!" Matt ran out of the room.

Mello looked at his hands and sighed, "You still don't get it do you. It was everything to me too…"

Katana: Sorry this one wasn't funny at all. But I can guarantee this is NOT the last chapter in this series, and Matt and Mello won't be apart for long.  I have the next two and a bit chapters written and will be up as soon as I can get to it! Until next time!


End file.
